Harry and The Easter Bunny
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: A certain magical lynx Animagus observes the Dursleys' Easter celebrations - with consequences. Completely AU, partly OOC, set before Hogwarts. Just a drabble.


**Harry and The Easter Bunny**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
__I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

It was Easter Sunday morning. Little Whinging was flooded by blazing sunshine, and two-year-old Dudley Dursley excitedly ran through the garden searching for Easter eggs. He had already found a huge pile, but he was sure that he deserved more, and there had to be at least one Easter bunny made of finest chocolate.

His parents were sitting on the terrace in front of the kitchen back door, proudly observing their son doing his hunt.

No one noticed the lynx that was sitting on the wall next to their garden.

HP

The lynx was a magical lynx, able to move completely soundlessly and also capable of turning invisible. He was sitting on the wall observing the scene.

The Dursleys' garden looked as if it had been taken right out of a garden journal. Perfect and meticulous, and otherwise perfectly normal just like the whole neighbourhood. Taking in the amount of sweets with disgust, he wondered where little Harry Potter might be.

"Is the freak locked into his cupboard?" Dudley suddenly shouted. "Maybe he took my Easter bunny."

"I think I locked him in, but since he's not able to walk anyway, he can't take your Easter bunny, sweetheart," Petunia Dursley replied in a soothing voice. "You'll just have to search a bit more, sweetie."

While Dudley found more and more Easter eggs in various sizes and colours, no one noticed a small boy crawl out of the kitchen and into the garden. He finally came to sit down under a tree, not far from where the lynx was still watching the Dursleys' Easter celebrations.

_'There he is,'_ he thought, grimly. _'He should have been here and have searched half of the Easter eggs for himself.'_ When the lynx got a closer look at the child, his eyes widened in shock. _'He's about half the size of his cousin and not much bigger than he was when Lily was still alive just seventeen months ago. He even looks smaller and much too thin,'_ he thought in concern. _'At that time, he was also well able to walk. What are these stupid Muggles doing to him?'_

He was brought back to reality, when he noticed a bout of magic swirling in the air. Curiously looking in the direction where the small child was sitting, he realised that a chocolate Easter bunny was hovering through the bushes and finally ended up in the boy's lap. _'I hope the Dursleys won't notice him,'_ he thought with a small smile playing on his lips that broadened when the boy carefully unwrapped the Easter bunny and put the head of it into his mouth.

HP

Harry could not believe his luck. An Easter bunny had come to find him, although his aunt and uncle had told him that freaks would not get anything from the Easter bunny. He carefully took a bite, realising that he had never before tasted something so delicious. Ten minutes later, the Easter bunny was gone, his belly was full with chocolate, his face was all over brown and smeary, and little Harry was delighted.

HP

The lynx observed the small boy with amusement, somehow able to sense how happy the child was. However, the boy's luck did not last long.

All of a sudden, Dudley noticed his cousin sitting in the grass with his face full of chocolate. His face turned red with anger, and then he began to shout. "Mum, Dad, the freak's there and has eaten my chocolate!" he screamed, causing his parents to stare at the small boy in shock.

Vernon came over to Harry, growling, "You little urchin. You ungrateful little brat. I'll show you what freaks like you deserve."

However, before he could reach his nephew, who just remained seated, apparently knowing that there was no way to escape from his uncle, the lynx stood in front of the child. Turning himself visible, he extended his claws and began to meaow and hiss at the fat man, ready to protect the child as if it was his own.

"Vernon, be careful. That must be a tiger," Petunia shouted, seemingly panicking. Turning to the lynx, she hissed, "You may eat the child, but leave my husband in peace."

The lynx' dark eyes blazed in anger, before he suddenly stretched to a tall man, completely dressed in black, causing Petunia to let out a shriek, while Dudley tried to hide behind a tree. "You!" Petunia hissed. "What do you want here?"

"Happy Easter to you too Petunia," Severus sneered. "I merely came to check on my best friend's son. However, Harry deserves better than being neglected and abused by you or eaten by a tiger. Therefore, I'm going to take him with me." With that, he knelt down in front of the child and asked in a soft voice, "Do you remember me Harry? I was your mummy's best friend. I'd like you to come and live with me. Would you like that?"

He looked into well-known emerald eyes in concern. However, after a few seconds, the boy's eyes suddenly began to shine with joy. "Yes pwease. I wememba you. You'we Uncy Sebby, Mummy's bestest fwiend."

"Exactly," Severus confirmed and gently yet firmly laid his arm around the child's back, before he once again turned to Petunia. "You'll hear from me," he threatened, before he apparated away right from the Dursleys' garden to Spinner's End, arriving just in front of his home. "This will be our home now," he told the child that looked up to him wearing a huge smile.

"Fanku Easter Bunny," Harry said, cheerily, "fow bwinging Uncy Sebby to me. I lubb you my Easter Bunny."

**The End**

_Happy Easter to you, my dear readers!_


End file.
